In Defiance of God
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U (DBS): The final battle against Zamasu, where Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, and Broly face the twisted fused being for the fate of their world. As Broly and Trunks now remain the only ones standing, Broly is given the opportunity to avenge his murdered family and sacrifice everything in order to redeem himself and save this world and time. (Broly/Bra & T/M)


**In Defiance of God**

 **A/N: A short little spin off from the story Purify a Heart, It was intended to go down this road when I wrote it but I felt it wouldn't have worked as well with building the relationship so this was cut out. But I wanted to write this up anyway as if Broly had been involved in the battle against Black and Zamasu.**

 **Again this is a spin off one-shot from Purify a heart and A part of me.**

"Mortals, you are all a blight upon this wonderful world. One that I can recreate into a true paradise." Zamasu Black, floated proudly, his white halo holding firm as both Vegeta and Goku were carted off to safety by the kai's to recover. Leaving a battered Saiyan Trunks and the saiyan that first gave into rage.

His madness spiraled outwards from a sea that was endless, for he the Legendary, and true super-saiyan was time and time again humiliated. Where the other saiyans had something, a single thread to cling to, and push forwards he had nothing. No, that was all gone.

Broly's white eyes looked upwards, clad in ripped white pants and plated boots and belt, it was all that he had now. His chest heaved as a hole burned in his side, a present from the accursed blade that extended from Zamasu. But the pain of a simple wound did not keep him standing, no that would be far too painless.

A mockery of his life, his past, and future all of it was prostrated in the ruins in front of him. His heart beat faster and faster. The thrumming of his blood pounded in his veins, the very blood of his first child. His own daughter, her once vibrant blue eyes were pale and gray, a slash across her chest had ended her life instantly. Her blue spike hair lay covering the arms of her mother. The only woman who in Broly's entire life meant more than his own existence. She had been sliced in half, the blade striking through her and into his child that she used her body to shield in vain.

The daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, the princess of the saiyans Bra Briefs. Was nothing more than a corpse decoration for the twisted Zamasu.

"We'll stop you!" Trunks roared his half-shattered sword in hand, the blinding power that burned once stronger than anyone on the battlefield now was just a burning ember.

Zamasu merely laughed rolling back his hair from his face as he offered a cruel smile towards the saiyan whose world he had taken and destroyed. "You Trunks are still clinging that you can defeat an immortal like me? Your father, Son Goku, and you are no match for me." He tossed his stray locks back with a snap of his head. "You even brought this joke of a mortal," His statement directly squarely at Broly. "how pathetic you all are, the past, future, all of it is mine. There are no dragonballs to save you, no other God's to interfere with the destiny that I have created."

Broly didn't care if he was being insulted, it was a grueling fact he had become a laughing stock. One that he accepted since he had failed long ago to beat Kakarot when he was pathetically weak by comparison to him. Now the only single peace that had ever fallen into his grasp was once again stripped from him. Torn away just like his father had stripped away more than his soul and power in years past. When he had nothing but destruction beating in his heart, lost to the whims of his rage and blinded by everything that the world and universe could offer him. He had lost his identity twice and now as he looked upon Bra and Bulla. He was left with nothing, nothing but the old rage that had once fueled him through the darkest of his own personal hell.

He had trained, pushed, sought to become a super-saiyan God but he had failed. His imbalance in ki, his own anger and inner turmoil did not allow him to become the final push to saiyan power. He did not have the ability to control himself then…

No single overriding principle existed in his veins, once before it had been to fight Kakarot which shattered a controller that was designed to make him slave. To make him weak, and feeble. He had never tasted that rage again. _"No-"_ His voice seethed in a low growl.

His eyes missed the explosion to his side as Trunks was impacted hard into the ground by a strike from Zamasu. The fused being was too much, with Goku and Vegeta still out. They had nothing to fight against him with Trunks now failing to hold his own.

Broly just looked at Bra and Bulla. Their mouths lost in a silent wordless scream that still lingered even now.

"Trunks, you are still just a defiant insect. You have nothing, no hope, I have won." Zamasu laughed as Trunks super-saiyan glow faded his trunks slipping back to that lavender color as he doubled over coughing in the ground. The Black kai merely observed the two saiyans one with delight and the other with annoyance as he was being ignored. For everything that he had taken Broly still had yet to move. He had murdered his woman and child and yet the saiyan remained stationary lost in time.

There was no joy to be held at his mortal outrage, no defiance, or even verbal jaunts. It was all just another reason why he hated how unpredictable the weak were. "Do you have nothing; will you just lose yourself in the fact you have failed them _Legendary?"_ His tone mocked.

Broly didn't care, Legendary meant nothing. Because opinions didn't matter from his poisoned lips. No the woman who he once shared a bed with was the only thing that gave him any sort of pleasure. The child they had, her cries of excitement and happiness for him just being near her. The surprise and life that lit up when he was with her, because in her young eyes he was the greatest thing, she gave him such power without ever saying a word.

Bra's touch, her scent, and presence made him feel more like a man than anything before, but what did fate do to him now? Steal away her, his child because some deranged Kai couldn't handle mortals being free to make their own choices. To have failings, to be evil, cruel, and with sin. Had he never seen Bulla or Bra? What sin were they?

What reason did their death's serve other than fueling his twisted fantasy?

Broly's fist slammed into the ground as his ragged breath escaped him in gasps. _They served nothing,_ it was because he took their lives. Not because they were a sin, no they were piece of heaven. His only light in this entire world. They had been stolen from him! "You, killed my family," He raged as his arm shook, "you took them!" he seethed his teeth grinding together as his golden aura flared brightly.

"They were mortal, they were sinners, they were impure and imperfect. They were far more than dirt, a woman who could love a sinner like you and bear your vile seed and create more sins deserved death." He jumped down from his pedestal landing just feet away from the shaking saiyan.

Broly's ki sparked around him, a blue bolt rippled outwards from his fist and rolled up his arm and around his body. "Sins… You know nothing of sins. You know nothing of heaven or hell," Broly growled, it wasn't his place to judge her, no god had that right!

"Hell, is mortals, heaven is the ideal world I will create once I've removed the sin that is mortality." Zamasu said enjoying finally the emotions that made all mortals flawed and broken. "It is why you are all going to die, it is why she and that vile brat died. Because it is your mortality that is a stain on this universe."

"You stole their lives, you took them from me! Not because it was a sin, but because you are nothing!" Broly's power sparked, his golden aura exploded brightly creating a pillar of golden light all around him. He screamed, louder, harder than ever before in his entire life as he was lifted off the ground. Zamasu stood there a smile on his face as he saw Broly's attempt at powering up, it was the curse of mortals to believe that they could stop his dream of a perfect world.

"..V-Vegeta…" Goku gasped as he was rolled to his side, looking through the half destroyed building. "Can you see it?"

The prince did indeed see it, but he didn't need to have eyes right now. He felt it, he witnessed a similar transformation with Trunks when he lost himself to his rage. Broly's body powered up, more and more, an untapped damn broke free releasing a level of strength that couldn't be achieved because he didn't have one thing.

Pure control over his own body, mind, and ki.

"Not anymore-!" Broly screamed as he rose up into the sky, the darkened skies ripped golden beams of lightning striking the glowing pillar that grew and grew.

" _Dad…. Goku… Share your power, we can have a chance. He needs everything we've got left."_

Trunks voice rang clearly with the two saiyans who were still beaten to hell, the half saiyan was right but, to truly unleash Broly's power they would need the power of five saiyans. They only had three, but what choice did they have? If Kakarot could end Broly's one rampage with a single blow, then why not at least let him die swinging.

It swirled all around him as he felt the three new powers sharing with his own. It was there but not enough to break the final lock, and let the transformation fully control him, but it required the energy of five saiyans.

Zamasu did not count on the dead to still ling on the battlefield, their souls unwilling to leave the plane until there was no hope.

" _Broly"_

" _Dada"_

The voices of the dead, the only family he had ever known. The one beings that gave life to a man that only lived in death. They refused to leave him, their blood still lingered and so did their ki. Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Bra, and Bulla shared a piece of themselves with the Legendary super-saiyan who in a flash of red became something more.

He became a Legendary God.

Broly's aura exploded red, his shockwave ripping upwards and even shoved Zamasu backwards, his arm covering his face as he peered through to see the once brilliant golden beam now an ominous red.

" _We'll be here for you… Always…"_ Bra's voice spoke to him as tears slipped from his white eyes, she still loved him, cared for him and helped him even in death. Never would he ever deserve such a woman in his life, would he be able to atone for his past to earn the love from her. To have such devotion and respect was beyond any God's ability to understand.

" _ZAMASU!"_ Broly roared as straightened his arms and legs, the power still rolling over him the form of the Legendary now too had the powers of a God.

His arms and legs shook, his entire vision blurred with the image of his only foe, and goal. "You," He growled pulling back his arm. "are!"

Zamasu didn't even see it, as he felt the palm of Broly's fist slam into the side of his face and drag him through the concrete on the street. "mine-!" he threw him skywards, he flipped several times over his forearms braced as Broly's fist crashed into it. A building nearby exploded from the shockwave as the glowing red aura flared again and Broly broke through his fist crushing into the false god's face and drove him back into the ground.

He hit the ground his heels catching in the ground as he wiped the dirt from his face. "You mortals, you stand against me with no hope. I am the future, I am the justice for all you and still you defy you pretentious-" He was cut off as Broly exploded from behind him, his ki glowing a dark red as Zamasu threw up his barrier in defense but Broly's hand grabbed his face.

"Burn-!" as a wall of red ki exploded over the fused being. It exploded sending him skywards, the scream that erupted from the self-thought immortal echoed through the surviving humans and the few remaining in the battlefield as it finally exploded in the sky. Broly's white eyes focused solely on the figure that still existed inside. He wouldn't have killed him so easily, nor did he want him to die. He was going to pay for everything, suffer for taking the only thing that gave his life meaning.

As he watched, the white halo that once held behind Zamasu shattered, and as the smoke cleared, a vile purple melted mass of flesh peered out from the smoke.

The vile evil that existed with both Zamasu and Black now made manifest both outside and inside. "You damn mortals!" He screamed as he looked at the damage he had sustained, how dare they continue to defy him! Him, a god who was doing this for them, to undo their foolishness. They resisted without hope to stop an immortal. "Damn you-!"

Broly slowly raised himself into the air, his own body still glowing with the effects of his god transformation. He felt all their strength, Kakarot, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra and Bulla. They had given him this gift, to become the Legendary super saiyan God. It was time though to let Zamasu see his own demise, to be helpless and subjected to the powers of one who believed himself a God.

He raised his hands above his head and clenched his fists, he let the rush of his god transformation flare up once again.

The Z-Fighters below watched the red aura expand around Broly as he began to power up, his low burning roar rising up and up as his strength began to increase.

"Heh, it's a good thing he's on our side." Goku chuckled as he leaned back against the wall watching Broly's red aura flash white.

Vegeta said nothing as he watched the Legendary saiyan ascend even further. _'Make him suffer, for my daughter.'_ He spoke silently in his mind, he had told her to stay in the past to wait for his return. She had come anyway like her damn mother, bringing Broly and Bulla because she refused to abandon her child in the past. She had believed in all of them, that nothing bad would happen.

But she was wrong, they all were, the fusion between black and Zamasu had gone even further than they had imagined. The seal on Zamasu with the evil containment wave had not worked and thanks to the potara earrings of the kai's they had now fused together becoming a force that did not have a seen equal… until now.

Broly's scream continued as his hair flashed a brilliant white, his body slowly turning blue. The darkness that had blanketed the world for so long thanks to the destruction wrought by the false god and his warped justice shined saw the light and blue aura that covered all of Broly's figure.

"One saiyan, two, three, or four it doesn't matter! You are still nothing, I am justice and I am the salvation of all the flawed." Zamasu cried charging forwards, his hand extended outwards his purple energy beam rippling from his hand as he pulled backwards and swung straight for Broly. It connected but to all of those able to see they gasped.

Broly's fist caught the blade in his hand, eliciting a cackle of laughter coming deep from inside. He laughed and laughed as his face slipped down staring into the face of a fused Black and Zamasu. The twisted purple and green flesh both watched the glowing white eyes and a mass of blue spiked hair now face him. His fist clenched smashing the blade as he let loose a final thunderous explosion of his ki, his body enveloped in a brilliant blue light. The false god was repulsed backwards unable to even look into the surging power in front of him.

"Tell me Black," Broly's voice growled angrily. "Do you still believe yourself to be immortal?" His hands were lowered at his side as his head slightly cocked off the side. "Because I'd like to prove you wrong-!"

"Wha-" He was hit full force by Broly's fist into his mess of purple flesh, it rocked him backwards but only enough to be met be another hand grabbing the back of his leg and crushing it in a massive palm. He screamed in pain but his teeth grit together. "You are a fool to stand in the way of justice!" His hand reached back touching Broly's own flesh and it sparked, the agony fired through the saiyan as he felt his bones being mauled by his energies he felt them pop and break in his nerves making him release his leg as his hand hung limp at his side.

"You are nothing to me saiyan! You will never defeat me, because I am immortal and you are nothing but a filthy mortal who spits the face of his god!" He hit him back, Broly's jaw rocked backwards as Zamasu slammed his foot into the side of his neck knocking the blue saiyan towards the ground but he did not impact as his ki flared and he shot back upwards.

The scream came full force as Broly and Zamasu met head on, their blows landing flush against the other, some blocked, others not. Broly's face was split open but the blood ran from between his eyes as he caught Zamasu's arm and slammed it over his shoulder, his eblow snapping out an painful angle making him lose his voice from the blinding pain as Broly grabbed Black's face back in his fist and squeezed tighter.

"Pain is nothing to me! My power is limitless, I only get stronger… Yes much stronger!" He squeezed tighter as he wrenched the badly dislocated arm of his opponent. The red pupil looked squarely at him with the yellow colored eye. "I will kill you!" He pulled at the arm and ripped it free making the false god scream in pain but his red ki to explode outwards from his eye knocking Broly backwards.

He did was being harmed! He felt pain thanks to this brute who knew nothing as a saiyan but to fight, kill, and die! "Broly-! You miserable bastard." He felt himself swelling with rage, the impudence! He was nothing compared to him.

"Is all you have words now?" Broly mocked a twisted grin slipping over his face.

Zamasu through his head back exploding violently with his twisted ki, his body slowly expanding and growing with his rage. His arm reformed, the wounds forgotten but the pain still lingered in his veins.

The deformed being rushed at Broly, his arm regenerated as he hit him in the cheek. The blow spun him around but he brought up his foot to catch his opponent in the chin. Both bouncing back quickly before both were already back in each other's face.

Broly caught him with a clothesline and slammed him through a chunk of highway and imbedding him in a slab of jagged stone and rusted metal. The effect was superficial but Broly continued to hit him in the face over and over again. The force breaking the ruins as each fist created cracks through the material until he exploded out the back.

Throwing his hands in a closed double fist, Zamasu drove both feet into Broly's torso, spit spewing from his mouth as Broly lost his air for a moment. A backhand across his face followed by two driving fists sent him plummeting to the ground.

"Mortals and your interference." Zamasu said his eyes growing wider with his madness and rage. His hand glowed with another blast of red ki, an orb sparking as he pulled his hand back. It grew from the size of a basketball before doubling again and again many times over until it eclipsed the size of a building. "Be gone in the name of justice!" The attack fired forwards as those in the vicinity covered themselves to brace for the coming impact.

Broly's fists glowed blue as his own smaller attack shoved directly into the attack aimed at him. "ZAMASU-!" He roared his large foot slamming forward, the ground breaking apart as he shoved backwards, his massive frame holding back the orb.

"Just die-!" a beam fired forwards from Zamasu as it made contact with the orb pushing against Broly, the attack cutting up the desiccated ground in a ten-foot swatch across and five feet deep from the force as it slammed into the orb making Broly's feet slide backwards, digging up the ground as he was shoved backwards.

The legendary stood backed up, both of his arms now shoving into the blue ki attack that held back the torrential onslaught of lethal energy just barely. His white eyes were straining to stay focused as sweat poured off his face.

Both of his arms trembled as he was just being pressed into a building, the steel frame preventing from being launched backwards but he was off balance as his own ki struggled to push forward.

"Kakarot get on your damn feet!" Vegeta growled as he half wobbled to get up to his own.

He saw Broly struggling, even with his boost in power he was barely holding back the lethal attack.

His mouth grit together as he went blue, his aura flaring up, he felt like hell, but he wasn't going to roll over and die!

Goku still clutching the hole in his stomach managed to get up. "I'm with you," He shouted his own body becoming a blue as well.

As they did the two-kai's made their way over towards them. "Are you going back?"

Goku gave a chuckle. "We're not going to just sit down here."

"Ah Zamasu, you've become so twisted. The manifestation of your corruption is now showing on the outside now." Gowasu said with regret of seeing his former pupil so completely twisted.

Shin couldn't agree more with the other kai as he looked at him.

"Come on clown, were not going to wait for death." Vegeta powered up and headed towards Zamasu with Goku in tow.

Bulma, Mai, and Trunks were reunited again as Mai gave him the last of the sensu beans. "Trunks!" She exclaimed, throwing the badly beaten saiyan the final bean.

He caught it and brought it to his mouth, the rejuvenating effects quickly restoring him back to normal. "Thanks Mai, Mom." He said looking to both of them, his eyes shifting back as he saw Goku and Vegeta try to fight against Zamasu, but even with the beam and their weakened states he saw them both get smashed down into the ground.

Both of their blue aura's faded as they remained motionless on the ground.

"Dad!"

"Vegeta!" Both of them looked worried and Trunks could still see Broly's fierce struggle with that beam that threatened his destruction.

"Trunks, you can do this, you can help him and save everyone!" Mai said her voice coming up close as she saw the look in his eyes. She wanted to see him still burning with all the power that he had before when he alone had stood up to both Black and Zamsu.

He gave her a smile, in his one hand held the shattered sword, with only half of the blade and hilt remaining he looked at it hard. His super-saiyan power flaring up again but as well it poured out from the broken blade creating an energy sword of yellow ki.

"Trunks, do this for everyone, avenge your family and everyone else whose suffered because of him." Bulma said placing a hand on his glowing shoulder.

"I will, I promise I won't give up and stop fighting." He said his eyes looking back towards the fight.

"Trunks…" Mai said her hand holding close to her chest as he looked ready to leave, "I just-"

She wanted to say things, they might not have another chance, to speak plainly with one another. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her and thank him.

But he did that as well.

He pulled her close his lips pressing against her own, not like the tentative apprehension he had when feeding her a sensu bean. His tongue pressed inside her surprised mouth, tasting her. She closed her eyes, her hands wrapping around the back of his neck as the two of them shared a short but passionate kiss.

"I know…" He said pulling away, his teal eyes and smile was there for a moment leaving her breathless before he vanished heading towards the battle.

"Trunks…" Mai said her voice shaking with emotion.

"Your a good match for my son." Bulma joked playfully as Mai blushed, forgetting entirely that Bulma had been there the entire time.

Not that Mai was complaining, they both needed that.

"ZAMASU!" Broly roared his hands shoving forwards, his own ki surging forwards, as he blue orb grew and grew. It engulfed him, and soon the attack that Zamasu had thrown at him.

The false god roared as he saw the oncoming attack which soon blasted forwards, he threw his undamaged side first which took the oncoming orb of blue ki straight on.

The explosion rocking the planet with a violent quake as Broly's hands shook still aimed forwards. His white eyes squinting with how much pressure he had put on himself for those few moments.

He looked forwards and in the dissipating smoke he still saw the figure floating there. With another rage filled battle cry Broly's feet stomped into the ground before blasting upwards.

Zamasu remained aloft his body burning but he was still very much alive. "I am-!" He shouted as Broly swung for him, but the corrupted kai ducked and slammed a large purple fist into his stomach. "IMMORTAL!"

His body grew bigger as he leapt at the stunned saiyan, his fists hammering his chest as he brought up and elbow and crushed it into Broly's forehead.

The blood shot out from his split forehead, running down his face as he tumbled downwards, but he caught another kick that blasted him into a pile of rubble.

"This is your end-!" His blade of dark ki shined out from his hand as he neared the downed saiyan.

But before it could connect Trunks own blade caught the attack before it reached the down saiyan.

"You again TRUNKS!?" He shouted in a mix of disbelief, the larger warrior striking him hard. The blades contact barely allowing the half saiyan to remain upright as he staggered backwards before being driven down into the ground.

"What will you do now? Where you go for help? The past? Future? You truly are helpless." He mocked, a twisted grin over his deranged face as Zamsu pressed himself closer.

Broly's vision was blurred and he couldn't hear anything except the ringing in his ears. He fell forwards, his eyes watching as Trunks struggled to get himself able to push back against Zamasu.

" _Don't give up, keep fighting Broly. Please get up!"_

He heard Bra's voice speaking to him, as he planted one hand on the ground. Trunks managed to shove away from Zamasu as a blinding white light engulfed his body. Broly's head slipped back towards the ground as he pushed himself up to his knees.

" _Dada! Dada!"_

Bulla even yelled encouragement as he grit his teeth, the dirt and rocks mixing slipping underneath his fingernails as he slowly rose from the ground.

He wasn't going to quit, he'd been through much worse. This was nothing, the pain of a fight was nothing to the pain he had of losing them.

What would be worse would be the reality if he failed them. Letting the man who killed them live so that he might destroy more than their lives.

" _Broly, we love you. Please don't ever give up."_

He got on his feet, his eyes watching as Trunks jumped forwards, his once yellow blade of energy now fully glowing blue and several times its original size.

He slashed at Zamasu glancing off the sides of the dark ki weapon extending from his hand until he rose up and slashed down but it was caught between his opponent's hands.

"You damn mortals!" The corrupted kai shouted as he held back the attack.

"It's not about us being mortal or not! I won't let you get away with what you've done! We won't ever let you take away our will to live!" Trunks shouted emotion burning from both his words and body. As he pushed forwards, he saw the blur from beside him as Broly's fist smashed into Zamsu's unprotected stomach.

Broly slipped behind him his hands locking his opponent in a neck lock trapping his arms up and not allowing him to defend himself. His hands locked tight in a grip that would press planets together. He lifted him up off his feet roaring.

"Finish him now! Kill him for Bra and Bulla! TRUNKS STRIKE US DOWN!" Broly screamed as he kept the flailing god who slammed and jerked around in his grip but he couldn't move.

Trunks was shocked as Broly held his foe upwards. His hand gripped his sword, "Together-! EVERYONE!" Trunks pulled back as he saw Broly's face, a proud smile on his face as Zamasu tried to protect himself.

"Let me go! Do not stand in the way of Jus-Taahhhh!" He screamed as Trunks drove his blade through him and impaled out through Broly's back. He broke the limp grip on his wrists grasping at the blade that now pierced his stomach. He didn't feel Broly slide off from his back.

The bloody gaping hole where blood spilled out, Broly's god form slipped as his hair returned to black, he fell the ground. His once black eyes turning gray as the world became cold and quiet.

He could only feel the warmth draining from his fingers as the blood now drained and pooled around him. His mouth tasted like metal but he did not feel pain.

Trunks watched as the blade was torn free from Zamsu. "All those energies mixed together. How dare you mortals continue to stand in my way!" He shouted as his own bodies bleed out from the large hole in his chest.

He looked as Broly bled out on the ground, he had sacrificed his life so that he could deliver a devastating blow. The power of every single being through the spirit bomb that he absorbed into himself had allowed him to cripple and break even Zamasu's immortal body.

Broly had lost everything and gave up all the only thing he had left for not only him but for the family that had been stolen from him by Zamasu. The same way his own mother had been murdered, Broly witnessed and felt the same emotions. His family had given him strength and his desire to avenge them just as he had.

The legendary had given him his sacrifice to win, his fingers shook but gripped his blade even tighter. "I won't let you steal away our will to live! No one believes in your justice and your lies!" Trunks screamed, tears rushing down his face as he felt the same as he watched his mother die.

He drew back and swung upwards cutting upwards into Zamasu, his blade dragging up slowly cutting him in half. The screams of the corrupted god rising up and up as Trunks cut him further and further.

Broly's half lidded eyes slowly darkened, becoming a milky black as he didn't see anymore, didn't feel anything else except the slow drain of his ki. He had given everything, and he attuned his final thoughts to Zamsu's rapidly dropping ki he could die with a smile on his face as Trunks did what an immortal believed was impossible and cut him in half.

Broly's soul headed to the afterlife, but he did not look to find salvation.

Hoping to find Bra and Bulla's souls before he departed had not happened. They had been ordered to leave to go to Heaven. Perhaps a final painful reminder for Broly as he would not even be able to see them before he ventured into hell.

He stood before King Yemma. His eyes not looking from the floor, he knew well enough that his evil would damn him a thousand times over. But he did not die because he would expect to have redemption.

His life was given up for them, it was his sacrifice to make. After losing them, he had nothing. He wouldn't go back to his time without them. To go on living without them would be worse than being in hell.

"Next!" The pounding of the gavel came as Broly walked towards the gateway. He did not need to hear the truth. His hands remained at his sides as he watched the slow movement of his feet as he stopped facing the realm of his torment. His punishment for every sin of his.

"I'd give my life a thousand times for them. If they need me, you merely need to ask." He spoke aloud, King Yemma said nothing but he did remember that as Broly walked through and into hell.

The faces of the evil, wicked and cruel all gathered for their punishment, as Broly was taken away by a black spirit to his special place held only for his kind. The evil suffered, but the wicked would never be able to free from the suffering. But Broly did not fight it, even as the face of his father grinned standing alone in a surgical room. The pain he experienced back then had been his hell, but his heaven was safe. They would not be touched, they were safe in a paradise where good hearts lived.

He stood in defiance of a God and paid the price, but he'd do it again. His family was more than his own life. They were avenged, and even as he felt the old screams of his pain ripped free from his mouth as his suffering commenced. Broly did not let go of the one thing he had, the love of Bra and his daughter Bulla.

They were worth any suffering. If an eternity in hell was what awaited him for their lives than so be it.

But an eternity isn't long for a world that possess Dragonballs….

The family that perished in the future was restored, the legendary had earned a second chance as he simply awoke, standing upright in the backyard of Capsule Corp. his mouth agape and his body trembled as he looked into two pairs of blue eyes.

Broly couldn't speak, but he didn't need too. She rushed him and threw herself into his chest. Her tears of joy running down against his skin as he felt her press herself tighter against him, his daughter not minding being squished between the two as her tail wrapped around her father's back and half-way around her mother's.

Broly's hand wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He couldn't understand what had happened, but he knew their smell and their scent. His family was forever a part of him, and he wouldn't ever let them go.

He kissed Bra, their lips fumbling with one another as she was happy to be back with him and Broly didn't want to stop. He tasted her joy, happiness, and relief. He didn't care if there were other people who could see.

Bra had done something that he didn't think possible, he'd never believed he had heart, if it did exist his was blackened to its core. But this female, a half-breed saiyan with blue hair.

She had purified his heart and allowed him live free, and gave him what no one else in the universe would've done.

Give him a second chance.

The End

 **R &R**

 **MB**


End file.
